


Magnus and His Beautiful Boys

by Fanatic_weirdo



Series: Lightwood-Bane Family [18]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Babysitting, Cute Kids, Good Parent Alec Lightwood, Good Parent Magnus Bane, M/M, Mischief, Parents Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, but they mean well, luckily they have the best fathers in the world, poor madzie, the boys are playful, they get into crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:29:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanatic_weirdo/pseuds/Fanatic_weirdo
Summary: Alec comes home to find Madzie bound and gagged and while at first he assumes the worst, in truth his boys are just... mischievous. Magnus wishes he could be mad, but really he just really loves his family.





	Magnus and His Beautiful Boys

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as just a gift to a friend who cleaned her entire house. haha But we both liked it enough to share with the rest of you! Hope you also enjoy!

Alec got off work early. It was a rarity but it happened. He’d called Magnus, but Magnus was with a client, and Madzie was watching the boys. So Alec headed home. He opened the door to find Madzie magically tied to a chair, screaming in fury at the gag in her mouth. If he were to be perfectly honest, he’d admit he was impressed that a 5 and 7-year-old managed to capture and bind a Warlock as powerful as Madzie. Her eyes widened with relief when Alec walked into the loft. A muffled ‘Alec’ came from her stuffed mouth before she scowled at his amused look. 

“Boys didn’t want a babysitter today, huh,” Alec asked as he untied the gag silencing Madzie. 

“Your children are monsters! MAX!!! LET ME OUT NOW!!” she screeched because even though Alec could free her mouth, he was no Warlock. 

“Daddy! Why’d you do that,” Max whined, running into the room. His face was covered in makeup. 

“Well don’t you look pretty, Max,” he claimed with a smirk. 

Max had eyeliner completely covering his eyelids and there was pink shadow up to his forehead. He had clearly put on foundation because his blue skin was covered with the brown tinted stuff Magnus used—wait.

“Um…you guys didn’t get into Papa’s makeup, did you,” he asked. “Raziel,” he swore and followed Max as he giggled going into Magnus’s and his bathroom. 

“Alec!” Madzie cried as she was left bound, but Alec ignored her. Magnus’s makeup cost more than Alec’s life, and he was very meticulous with it. The boys knew very well not to touch it. 

Alec walked in and he knew his face paled. Magnus’s makeup, hundreds if not thousands of dollars of makeup, was on the counter and on the boys’ faces. The powder was fully dumped out, the mascara was open, the eyeshadow was dug out and broken. There was liquid foundation spilled on the counter, brushes were covered in makeup, and Alec knew very well that most of them were not used for the makeup covering them. 

“Dios,” he muttered surveying the damage. Rafael, who actually seemed to have skill at makeup as his looked natural and like he knew what he was doing, looked up at him anxiously. Alec sighed. They were just little boys. Surely Magnus would forgive it. “Well guys, you both look great, but I don’t know how happy Papa will be that you used his makeup,” Alec stated honestly. Max laughed and tugged on Alec’s hand.

“You now! We make you pretty,” he pleaded. Rafael looked at his hands before looking up with those deep brown eyes, peering through his lashes. Max’s eyes were bright with excitement and mischief and Rafael’s were shining with playfulness but also uncertainty. 

“LET ME GO!” Madzie screamed again, bringing attention to the fact that she hadn’t stopped yelling for help. 

“Well, okay, but how about you make Madzie shush,” he winked and sat on the stool. This was worth the anger he’d face from the teenager and Magnus to see both his sons’ faces light up with joy. Max waved his hands and Madzie’s cries went silent with the gag back in her mouth. “Alright, make me beautiful,” he playfully pushed his face forward and shut his eyes. Alec peeked his eye open to see Rafael bouncing up and down in glee as he looked down at the makeup in front of him, trying to make a decision. Max cheered and grabbed the biggest brush that was covered in foundation. 

“No wait,” Rafael caught him before he started painting away at Alec. “Remember, we got to have a plan first.” 

“Oh right,” Max agreed, putting the brush down. Alec grinned as he prepared to become their guinea pig. 

“Ow,” he cried even as he laughed when Max stabbed him in the eye with the mascara wand. 

He sighed in exacerbation. “Stop moving Daddy!” the 5-year-old scolded. Rafael chuckled. He was much more gently in his execution. 

“—and then he just left me!” Madzie’s voice was closer than expected and the three makeup-covered Lightwood-Bane’s eyes widened upon realizing Magnus was home. Alec made a playfully scared face and grabbed the boys and put them in front of him, causing them to cry out but grin. Magnus walked into the bathroom and stared at the sight in front of him. He should have been upset. Hell with the amount of money that had just been wasted, he should be FURIOUS. Instead he burst out laughing. 

“Oh my god, you too?! This is why they are like this! You two let them get away with everything! They are awful children!” Madzie growled in annoyance. “Ugh, I’m out!” She turned and stormed out of the apartment. Magnus waved his hand and put $200 in her purse for her troubles. Alec however felt both boys deflate and moved back into Alec at being called ‘awful children’. 

“Hey, she was just upset. She doesn’t think you two are awful,” Alec promised. 

Magnus entered the room fully and kneeled in front of his family. “You did tie her up and leave her there,” he said as he smirked. “But Daddy’s right. I’ve seen a lot of awful children and you two definitely do not make that list.” He kissed Rafael’s temple before kissing Max’s forehead. “Akk,” he groaned, pulling away. “Maybe a little less foundation next time, Blueberry,” he suggested, grinning. “But you all look stunning, the most beautiful three boys I’ve ever seen,” he promised. Max and Rafael blushed and grinned, while Alec looked at his husband with so much love that for a moment it took Magnus’s breath away. He snapped his fingers and his own makeup vanished. “Can it be my turn,” he asked. The boys gasped and squealed in excitement. Alec beamed, kissing Magnus’s lips affectionately. 

The family of four spent the rest of the evening in makeup, including dinner. The boys liked that their fathers didn’t tell them to stop, didn’t fuss at them for making a mess, and on top of that, wore their work the rest of the night. 

Magnus cleaned up the makeup with a wave of his hand after the boys were clean-faced and put to bed. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’s waist,

“I love our kids,” he whispered. Magnus grinned and nodded, grabbing a makeup wipe and turning in Alec’s arms and began wiping Alec’s face clean. 

“Yeah, they’re pretty great,” Magnus agreed. It took two makeup wipes each to get their faces de-makeuped. Sure Magnus could have magicked them all clean, but the act of doing it for the other calmed them both and allowed them both to decompress from their day before the kids had made them smile. They never showed their stress or tiredness to their boys, only to each other. “And, they’ve got a great Dad who lets them put makeup on him,” Magnus claimed, kissing Alec’s lips and pushing their hips together. 

“And they’ve got a great Papa who doesn’t get mad when he sees all his makeup ruined,” Alec admitted, kissing Magnus’s softly. 

Magnus hummed and nuzzled into Alec’s neck. “It’s just makeup,” he shrugged. Alec chuckled and smirked with an expression that rivaled Max’s mischief. 

“Well, since we make such good parents, I say we try for a third,” he purred, rolling his hips. 

Magnus groaned quietly. “But warlocks can’t have their own children,” he teased in response. 

Alec playfully pulled back, pretending to think, before grinning, “Since when have we let what anyone thinks to be true stop us? Let prove them all wrong. I’m going to impregnate you, Mr. Bane,” Alec growled into his ear and the only thing holding up Magnus was Alec’s arm around his waist.

“Please do, Mr. Lightwood,” Magnus said slightly. Alec snarled in hunger and with a still surprising amount of strength lifted Magnus onto the bathroom sink. “Mmm, Alexander, the bed is a few feet away,” Magnus complained, as he knew the marble would be cold. 

“We’ll get there eventually,” Alec claimed, with a wink. Magnus had created a monster; gone was his shy, blushing virgin and here in front of him stood a greedy, demanding, monster. Magnus liked this change just fine.


End file.
